Una noche en el cementerio
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: -¡¿Qué mejor idea que acampar una noche en el cementerio en Halloween!- Propuso Naruto -¡A-Ah! ¡N-no, m-me niego chicos!- ¿Que saldrá de una noche en el cementerio y dos enamorados? Pasen y lean, ¡Feliz halloween!


Hola aquí con este Naruhina para Halloween, esta historia no tiene terror ni nada por el estilo es más tierna pero trata de Halloween ¡Disfruten!

Una noche en el cementerio

-¡¿Qué mejor idea que acampar una noche en el cementerio en Halloween?!- Propuso Naruto

-¡A-Ah! ¡N-no, m-me niego chicos!- Dijo Hinata parándose del pequeño tronco donde se encontraba sentada

-¡Si, yo apoyo a Naruto!- Dijo una peli rosa levantando la mano

-Nosotros también, estar en casa es problemático- Dijo el Nara levantando la mano al igual que sus otros 2 amigos

-Sí…Es buena idea- Dijo Chouji

-C-chicos…Y-yo…Tengo m-miedo- Y es la verdad, ella le tenía pavor a los "Fantasmas"

-¡Oh vamos Hinata-chan! Solo una noche- Dijo el blondo

-Y si mejor…V-vemos p-películas…D-de-Tragó grueso- T-terror en mi c-casa

-Mmm… No suena mala idea pero…-Sonrió malicioso- Es mejor pasar Halloween con los muertos

-¡N-Naruto-kun! –

-¡Oh vamos Hina!- Se escuchaban de todos lados quejas

-E-está bien, i-iré pero dormiré c-con S-Sakura-san-

-Por mi está bien, mañana nos vemos aquí a las 3:00 ¿Vale?-

-Sí- Se escuchó de todos

-¡Hinata-chan!- Llamo el Uzumaki- ¿Te acompaño a casa?- Preguntó posicionándose a su lado

-S-sí, c-como gustes- Jugó con sus dedos un momento y Naruto sonrió, había cosas que nunca cambiarían

-Y dime Hinata-chan ¿Te dan mucho miedo los fantasmas?-

La pobre chica dio un pequeño saltito con la sola mención- S-sí, y-yo…L-les tengo…P-pavor-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo…C-cuando era p-pequeña…Ha-había un niño 2 años mayor que yo…E-el niño me c-contaba c-cosas muy feas y l-luego é-él se fue y yo…M-me quedé con m-miedo-

-¡Oh es eso!- Sonrió, Esa Hinata era muy inocente- No debes tener miedo Hinata-chan, yo estaré contigo- Dijo apuntándose

La chica se sonrojo y levantó la vista encontrándose con 2 pedazos de cielo que reflejaban calidez y luz propia, le sonrió y siguió su paso, mientras el pobre Naruto se había quedado embobado

-¡Eh Hinata espérame!- Gritó, viendo que su acompañante ya iba más avanzada

-Jijijiji- Rió- V-vamos…A que no me alcanzas- Retó sacándole la lengua

-Tú te lo buscaste- Dijo corriendo tras ella- Te alcancé- Le dijo al oído en un suave susurro

-¡Ah!- Pegó un gritillo- Me asustaste-

-Y eso no es nada, ¡COSQUILLAS!- Se echó hacia ella y empezó a picarle las costillas

-Jajajaja…N-Na….Jajajajaja….Suel…tame jajajajaja- Rió, se echó hacia el suelo y se retorció

-Estás toda roja- Dijo riendo

En un movimiento un poco brusco ella se puso a horcadas sobre él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡No basta Hinata-chan!... ¡Jajajajajajaja!- Se carcajeo

-¿A-ahora quien es el rojo N-Naruto-kun?- Le dijo al oído con según Naruto voz endemoniadamente sensual

-Y-yo- Dijo sonrojado, bajó la mirada y la volvió a subir rápidamente, la chamarra que siempre llevaba Hinata estaba más abierta de lo normal y dejaba ver un top negro perfectamente

Se levantó de él toda sonrojada por lo que había acabado de hacer y se acomodó su chamarra

-P-p-perdón N-Naruto-kun- Murmuró jugando con sus dedos

-No importa, vámonos antes de que anochezca-

Caminaron hasta la casa de ella y se despidió con un movimiento de manos, a la mañana siguiente ella se propuso a limpiar su cuarto y guardar las cosas que llevaría al pequeño campamento si se podía llamar así

Preparó su almuerzo calmadamente con Hanabi y lo comió de igual manera, Neji estaba con Lee hasta mañana y su padre había salido, claro antes de que se fuese dijo que dormiría con Sakura lo cual no era todo mentira

Divisó el reloj y lo checó 12:30, aún quedaba tiempo para una ducha relajante, caminó hacia el baño y se desvistió metiéndose a la ducha, cuando salió del baño era la 1:20, se encamino al armario y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, ese día se propuso no llevar esos pesqueros feos y esa chamarra 2 tallas más grandes, Bajo y comió un sándwich, bien eran las 2:30, hora de irse

Al divisar a los chicos en aquel pequeño claro del bosque de la ciudad de Konoha saludo alegremente, todos se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo, ¿Esa era Hinata?, llevaba una blusa de tirantes gruesos rosa pastel, unos shorts a medio muslo blancos, converse y una coleta alta

-H-hola chicos-

-Hi-na-ta- Dijo Ino- ¡Como rayos nunca nos dijiste que tenías un cuerpo de mil amiga!- Grito dándole una vuelta

-¡Sí, es cierto, eres una mala amiga sexy!- Grito Sakura inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza

-C-chicas n-no es para tanto- Calmó la Hyuga

-Está bien, ¡A caminar chicos!- Grito Sakura dando un aplauso

-Hola Hinata-chan- Dijo Naruto a su lado

-H-hola Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriéndole

-Te vez- Carraspeo- Bien, aun que prefiero a la antigua Hinata, esta Hinata traerá muchos tras ella-

-Jijijiji- Rió- No lo creo Naruto kun-

-¡Me volveré uno de ellos, lo juro!- Dijo levantando la mano

-C-como quieras Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriente, si bien el tartamudeo se le había quitado un poco con el paso del tiempo y no se desmayaba con estar cerca de él

-Pero a mí me querrás más verdad Hinata-chan- Dijo sonriéndole

-Si como d-digas- A este punto se encontraban hombro con hombro y podían oír la respiración del otro

-Sí, porque yo…- Se encontraban a centímetros de un beso, ese esperado beso

-¡Eh chicos ya casi llegamos!- Se escuchó el grito de Sakura haciéndolos separar automáticamente un metro aproximadamente con la mano en el corazón que latía acelerado

-Naruto creo que te gusta Hinata- Le dijo el azabache al ver que solo la miraba de reojo

-No, que cosas dices Shikamaru- Dijo poniendo la vista de nuevo al frente

Suspiró- Como quieras pero se nota a leguas que la querías besar y eso de esconder sentimientos es problemático-

-Shikamaru sabes que ella nunca se fijaría en mí- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Baka, ella te ama desde no sé cuándo-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcentrado

-Que te ama por Kami, Naruto eso es más que visible-

-Yo pensé que era su timidez de siempre- Dijo aun desconcentrado

-Bah…Eres estúpido- Caminó más de prisa dejándolo solo, tenía que pensar y mucho

-¡Ya llegamos!- Gritó Ino- Y empieza a oscurecer, hay que acampar pronto

Al llegar pusieron sus carpas rápidamente y pusieron troncos alrededor de una pequeña fogata improvisada

-¡Yo quiero contar la historia de terror primero!- Gritó Naruto, cada palabra que decía el rubio Hinata se aferraba más a él ya que les había tocado el mismo tronco- Hinata-chan ya me puedes soltar – Dijo riendo junto a sus compañeros

-¡U-uf m-miren que es tarde!- Mintió Hinata, ella solo quería dormir

-¡Oh vamos Hinata-chan, son las 9:10 apenas!-

-U-una historia m-más-

Ojala y no hubiera dicho eso, le toco a Ino y la historia le puso los pelos de punta enredándose a Naruto como koala

-¡A dormir se ha dicho!- Gritó Ino, pronto todos estaban en cada carpa personal excepto Hinata y Sakura

Ya era la 1 de la mañana y Hinata no lograba dormir, intento diferentes posturas, conto ovejas etc. Y nada, al final aunque con mucho miedo salió de la carpa y tomo aire fresco, se sentó en un tronco y observo la antes fogata, escucho un zipper bajarse

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- Preguntó Naruto

-¡Ah! N-no Naruto-kun-

-Linda pijama- Traía una de conejitos lila

-L-lo mismo digo- a de él era una de zorritos gordos

-¡Hey te voy a comer conejita!- Dijo sonriente

-Sí, que miedo, me va a comer un lobito feroz-

-Jajajaja, está bien, está bien, no te ceno- Se sentó a su lado

-Es m-más tranquilo de lo que pensé-

-Sí, por un momento no pensé que estaba al lado del cementerio-

-Es cierto- Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, bostezó- C-creo que hacía falta aire f-fresco-

-Sí- Bostezó también

-N-Naruto-kun- Volteo a verla estaba tan endemoniadamente tierna que sonrió- M-me gustas- Dijo quedándose dormida

-A mí también me gustas- Le susurró en el oído ganándose una sonrisa, apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y se durmió también

A la mañana siguiente se esperaban todo menos a Naruto y Hinata sentados en un tronco dormidos con sonrisas, una escena enternecedora

-Tómenles fotos- Se escuchaba por cualquier lado junto con risitas

-¿Eh?- Dijeron el blondo y la peli azul al mismo tiempo, dándose una sonrisa y un beso de Naruto en la colorada mejilla de ella

-¡SORPRESA NOVIOS!- Gritaron todos

-¡Chicos!- Grito Naruto sorprendido

-¡C-chicos!- Y como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho Hinata se desmayó pero esta vez había alguien que la tomara antes de caer

Ese fue el mejor Halloween de sus vidas

Espero y les haya gustado :3 Hasta la próxima

¿Review?


End file.
